Minha Vida Mudou Por Você
by Ka-Chan55
Summary: TabelaTítulo da fanfic: Minha vida mudou por vocêAutora or: EuShipper: Principalmente InuKagome e MirokuSango Gênero: RomanceComédiaHentaiCensura: 14
1. Chapter 1  Quem É Ele?

**Tabela**

**Título da fanfic:** **Minha vida mudou por você**

**Autora (or): ****Kagome Higurashi**

**Shipper: ****Principalmente Inu/Kagome e Miroku/Sango**

**Gênero: ****Romance/Comédia/Hentai**

**Censura:** **14+**

**Beta - reader: ****Faço o possível para escrever certo+ às vezes tem uns erros XD**

**Sinopse:**** Surpresa**

**Direitos autorais:** **Se de a loca e eu cria alguém, vai aparece durante a fic**

**N/A: ****Ainda to escrevendo a fic. **

**Legenda**

**- fala –**

** ação **

**Xxxxx Mudança de lugar xxxxX**

**(meus comentários)**

**Sussurro**

**MINHA VIDA MUDOU POR VOCÊ**

**Argh, já ta de manhã? Sabia que não devia ter ido naquela festa ontem, que dor de cabeça. Ah, deixa eu me apresentar, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, eu tenho 17 anos e estudo num colégio interno, ainda bem que eu to de férias Agora eu tenho que levantar, tenho que começar a arrumar minhas coisas porque semana que vem começa as aulas**

**Acordei, morrendo de dor de cabeça e fui para a cozinha tomar café da manha.**

**MK (mãe da Kagome) – Você não deveria ter ido naquela festa ontem**

**Kag – As férias tão acabando, tenho que aproveitar – disse feliz.**

**MK – Mas tudo tem limite, você não viu como você voltou ontem? Você chegou carregada pelos seus dois colegas do internato, quais os nomes, eram... A Sango e o... Miroku**

**Kag – Ah é, tinha esquecido do que era a festa que ontem, era festa dos velhos alunos do internato (Sem idéia melhor .")**

**Eu fui numa festa, voltei totalmente doidona, mas não lembrava do que era a festa, eu to bem -.-"**

**MK – Kagome, eu to falando sério...**

**Vai começa o discurso que "como ser responsável"**

**MK -... Você já tem 17 anos, tem que começar a ser responsável, cuidar da sua saúde, me ajudar, etc...**

**Não falei?**

**Kag – Ta mãe, não começa c isso denovo, to com fome, que que tem pra come?**

**MK - -.-"**

**depois de comer algo, subi correndo pro quarto para experimentar algumas roupas para poder colocá-las na mala.**

**1 semana depois, portão de entrada da minha casa .**

**Kag – JÁ DISSE QUE VO FICA BEM MÃE, NÃO ME INFORCA.**

**Por que todo semestre quando eu tenho que volta pro internato ela me faz 1000 recomendações e quase me mata de asfixia me abraçando? Fala sério**

**Entrei no ônibus que ia levar o pessoal pro Santa Ana (digamos que esse é o nome do internato), depois de algum tempo consegui encontras a Sango e o Miroku.**

**Kag – Oi gente - cai na poltrona ao lado dos dois**

**Mir/San – Oi K-chan**

**San – Nossa como você conseguiu fica daquele jeito na festa? Teve que volta carregada!**

**Kag – Sabe que eu não sei – ta cansando responde como eu fiquei daquele jeito**

**De repente o ônibus parou e um estranho hanyou entrou e foi se sentar no fundo do ônibus**

**Kag – Aluno novo?**

**Mir – É o que parece**

**San – Com certeza**

**Kag – hehe, uma pessoa pra eu zoar esse ano.**

**Mir – Ele é hanyou, muito forte, vê se toma cuidado K-chan.**

**Kag – E ele ia fazer mal para alguém com essa carinha? – Fiz cara de cachorro sem dono**

**San/Mir – auhauahuahauahauhauahu**

**Olhei pro garoto novo**

**Kag - Até que ele é... **

**San – O que foi K-Chan**

**Putz, ela escuto.**

**Kag – Nada não Sango**

**San – Sei**

**Odeio quando ela faz isso -.-"**

**o ônibus parou denovo e três pessoas entraram**

**Kag – Kagura? Kouga? Ayame? Vocês não iam mudar de escola?**

**Aya – Eu preferi ficar no Santa Ana**

**Kou – Eu n podia deixar a Ayame, ai fiquei no Santa Ana também**

**Kagu – Você acha que eu ia pra outra escola sozinha?**

**o ônibus parou, mas dessa vez foi porque tínhamos chegado.**

**Kag – 6 meses trancada aqui, bom, pelo menos eu to livre da minha mãe.**


	2. Chapter 2  Separação De Quartos

**A diretora tava esperando a gente para fazer a distribuição dos quartos**

**Dir. – Sango e... Kagome, vocês ficam no quarto um.**

**Ufa, é bem no primeiro andar, não prescisa enfrentar multidão pra sair.**

**Dir. – Miroku e InuYasha no quarto dois.**

**Mir – Bem na frente do quarto das meninas, hehe.**

**Dir. – Kagura e Ayame no quarto três.**

**Kagu, Aya – Ok.**

**Dir. – Kouga e Houjo no quarto quatro.**

**Kou, Houjo – Hm.**

**E a diretora foi falando as duplas, como eu e a Sango já conhecemos a escola, nos desviamos discretamente da multidão e fomos para o apartamento (o internado tinha vários prédios, um deles eram apartamentos pros alunos).**

**San – Um... Um... Aqui, apto. um.**

**Kag – Reformaram o apto.?**

**San – UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU**

**Os apartamentos tinham ganhado nova pintura nas paredes, nova decoração, etc...**

**Kag – Vo indo pro meu quarto arruma minhas coisas**

**San – Eu tbm**

**Depois de organizar tudo nos armários, gavetas e sapateiras, fui direto pro MSN.**


	3. Chapter 3 A banda

_**[i K-chan, flor das estrelas acabou de se conectar.**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas foi adicionada na conversa.**_

_**Miroku, Pervertido XP – Oi K-chan.**_

_**Kagura, Mestra dos ventos – Oie.**_

_**Sangozinha – Oi pessoinhas lindas do meu coração.**_

_**Kougaaaaaa te amo lindoooooo – Oi gente.**_

_**Ayameeeee te amo D+ - Oiiiiiiiiiiii.**_

_**InuYasha, novato - quieto**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas – OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**_

_**Miroku, Pervertido XP – Inuyasha, ta bravo?**_

_**Inuyasha, novato – Naum, só não conheço ninguém daqui.**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas – E ficar bravo resolve alguma coisa? Você tem que conversa c o pessoal pra conhece.**_

_**Sangozinha – Aham.**_

_**Inuyasha, novato – Ok. Td mundo aqui é do internato?**_

_**Ayameeeee te amo D+ - Aham, gente, eu vo sai, vo morga um poco.**_

_**Kougaaaaaa te amo lindoooooo – Eu vo tbm.**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas – Então xau pro casalzinho feliz **_

_**Ayameeeee te amo D+ se desconectou**_

_**Kougaaaaaa te amo lindoooooo se desconectou**_

_**Sangozinha – Kagura, se ta muito quieta, que foi?**_

_**Kagura, mestra dos ventos – é que eu ainda to arrumando minhas coisas **_

_**Sangozinha – a ta, gente, eu vo indo faze o almoço porque tem ALGUEM que não sabe nem frita ovo.**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas - .**_

_**Sangozinha se desconectou**_

_**Miroku, pervertido – vo indo também...**_

_**Kagura, mestra dos ventos – tbm já vo indo.**_

_**Miroku, pervertido se desconectou.**_

_**Kagura, mestra dos ventos se desconectou. **_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas – Quem ainda ta on?**_

_**Inuyasha, novato – eu.**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas – só?**_

_**Inuyasha, novato – aham.**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas – hm -.-" bom, já vo indo, o cheiro de comida ta chegando aqui no quarto e eu to com fome, t+**_

_**K-chan, flor das estrelas se desconectou.**_

_**Inuyasha, novato se desconectou.**_

**desliguei o PC, pensando e fui correndo pra cozinha**

**Kag – FOOOOOME**

**San – Calma sua desesperada, a comida ta pronta já – disse ela colocando carne com batata em dois pratos.**

**Putz, a Sango cozinha bem.**

**Kag – Onde vc aprendeu a cozinhar assim?**

**San – Minha mãe...**

**Kag – Ah**

**(Mudança: Kagome n narra +)  
**

**San – K-chan, e a banda?**

**Kag – É mesmo, deixa eu ver... Miroku na bateria, você e a Kagura na guitarra e eu no vocal, hm, precisamos d um menino pra canta também...**

**San – Vamos testa o novato?**

**Kag – QUEM?????**

**San – O novato ué, lembra? O Inuyasha**

**Kag – Ele sabe cantar?**

**San – Tem cara de que sabe**

**Kag – Vc pergunta**

**San – Eu? O Miroku, eles são colegas d ap.**

**Kag – ok**

** 2 horas depois **

**TOC, TOC... (adivinha o que é...)**

**As meninas abrem a porta (adivinharam?)**

**San, Kag – Miroku? (não, o Papai Noel XP)**

**Mir – Ele falo q faz o teste**

**Kag – Fala pra ele entra**

**Inu – Já entrei **

**todos olham pra traz e, de fato, o hanyou estava sentado no sofá vendo TV**

**Kag – Mas como...**

**San – Cantai...**

**Inu - Simple Plan - Crazy****   
**

**Tell me what's wrong with society**

**When everywhere I look I see**

**Young girls dying to be on TV**

**They won't stop 'til**

**they've reached their dreams**

**Diet pills, surgery**

**Photoshoped pictures in magazines**

**Telling them how they should be**

**It doesn't make sense to me**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is anybody gonna save me?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

**I guess things are not how they used to be**

**There's no more normal families**

**Parents act like enemies**

**Making kids feel like it's World War III**

**No one cares**

**No ones there**

**I guess we're all just too damn busy**

**Money's our first priority**

**It doesn't make sense to me**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is anybody gonna save me?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Tell me what's wrong with society**

**When everywhere I look I see**

**Rich guys driving big SUVs**

**While kids are starving in the streets**

**No one cares**

**No one likes to share**

**I guess life's unfair**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is anybody gonna save me?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something**

**Something is wrong**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that's something is wrong**

**Kag, San, Mir - palmas**

**Kag – não prescisa de + nada, ta na banda!**


End file.
